One Weakness
by TeamSethGroupie17
Summary: Zoe and her best friend Jon are street racers settling down in Tokyo. When Han asks Jon to help him take down DK, will the two survive? Better yet, will Zoe be able to hang on for the ride of her life while simultaneously fighting her increasing affections towards Tokyo's hottest street racer? And in turn, will Han be ready to let another woman so close to his heart? Han/OC.


So I have just seen Furious 6 and rewatched Tokyo Drift and I was really upset. I just feel so bad for Han! He's a genuinely good, kind person (criminal past behind) and yet all this bad shit just happens to him! So, I decided he needed a new love interest for Tokyo Drift, and this fic was thought up. I set Tokyo Drift a bit more into the future,so instead of it happening in 2006, it's set in 2013, with a little more updated technology. I also decided to make Han around 30-32. It's a little young to die, but meh. I didn't wanna make him too old. We shall see how this turns out. I'm excited to have you along for the ride! I hope you enjoy! ~TSG17 (ps-I own nothing...except the entire series on DVD.)

Chapter 1: Tokyo, 2013 (Zoe's POV)

Everything was a blur as I spe through. I saw a cop to my right and briefly glanced down at my speedometer. One eighty five. I was good. Here Tokyo, if you we're going anything over 180km, the cops didn't even TRY to come get you.

I loved this place; it was finally starting to feel like home. Then again, anywhere felt like home to me. I'd lived my whole life on the move, roaming from one country to the next; never fully belonging anywhere. But Tokyo? Man, this place felt like the home I had always dreamed of! Fast cars, great food, and hot Asian guys-it was everything a 28-year-old girl could ask for!

I slowed and pulled into the welcoming mouth of my best friend's garage. "Hey, Jon!" I called, impatiently waiting for him to get his ass down here so I could rate his ride. After a couple seconds, I went looking for him. I knew all the best places to look for him-chances were, he was getting it on with one or more chicks. I came to a stop outside the door to his "office". I hesitated, then knocked. Ever since the day I walked in on him getting a blowjob, I ALWAYS knocked. "Jon, you in there?!" I yelled through the door.

I heard a feminine voice asking who the hell I was, and Jon's reply of "My best friend".

"Whatcha need?!" He yelled back.

"I just got back. You want your feedback now or later?!"

"Hold on!" Came my answer. I inspected my nails as I waited for him to finish up whatever the hell he was doing in there with whoever the hell. Seconds later, after I realized that a manicure might do me some good, the "office" door opened and my best friend appeared.

He was handsome, even I would admit it. His brown hair, which needed a trim, fell just above his eyebrows. He had some of the most expressive chocolate eyes I had ever seen-he always seemed sincere, even when he wasn't. His red cotton tank showed off his muscles that he had gotten by spending countless hours in the gym, training and boxing with his other, more athletically gifted friends. I couldn't hep but stare at his olive skin-his Italian parents had truly done him well. "Sorry," he apologized, grinning sheepishly.

I smirked. "Uh-huh. I'm sure you are!" I laughed, playfully punching him in the arm.

"So...what'd ya think of my newest creation?" He asked as we walked down the steps to the garage part of the warehouse.

"Pretty great, although I'm not surprised. She is yours, after all." We stopped within inches of the car. I ran my hand down the smooth plane of the hood, admiring how sleek it looked. "First of all-love the design. I'm such a sucker for purple."

"I know," he replied, smirking at me.

"Second-great engine. It's so smooth you can practically hear it purring. It handles well, smooth turns, smooth gearshift, smooth everything. Honestly, the only flaw I found was in the fuel injector. I didn't like how I had to wait about a second or two before the NOS kicked in. You might wanna check the firing pin."  
He nodded, and I could tell he was making mental notes in his head. "Will do. But, before I get to that, I have something for you."

I groaned. "What did you get me now?"

"Just a little something. I just wanted you to know that when I am finished with this car and it is up to your standards, it will be yours."

I gaped at him, "You can't POSSIBLY be serious?!" I was floored. This was by far the most expensive gift anyone had ever given me.

"Sure I am. Think if it as a thank-you-for-helping-me-all-these-years-slash-ear ly-birthday-present-slash-please-don't- hate-me-for-what-I'm-about-to-say gift." He looked guiltily down at the floor and I had a sinking feeling I knew what he was going to say.

"You're taking another job, aren't you?" Feeling both scared for his safety, yet happy for the money it would surely bring in-Jon's skills as a driver didn't come cheap.

"Yeah."

"When are you leaving and where are you going?" I asked, wincing at how harsh I sounded.

"I'm not. They're coming here."

My heart soared! I was glad I didn't have to worry about him during this mission-well, less so than I would've had he been halfway across the world, racing against some of the world's best racers. When he'd ran off to work with Dom Toretto's crew just after they had become internationally known and wanted. Those four months had been torture! I had sat around the garage, fixing things that didn't need to be fixed, crashing cars just so I could fix them again. I was so glad not to have to be bored again.

"Who's 'they'?" I asked, curious.

"Han's crew. You remember him, right?"

"Sure. I never met him. You mentioned that he was in Toretto's crew for a while, wasn't he?"

"Yeah. Word is, he's been teaching this new kid from the US to drift. He wants to beat DK and make this Shawn kid the new DK."

*flashback*

I'd heard of DK. His family connections scared me. I'd met him once in a bar and he tried to pick me up. When I refused, he proceeded to tell me just who he was. Had this other guy not been there, I probably would've punched him in the face. DK listened to this guy, for some reason. After a few harsh words in his ear, DK backed off and apologized. "Thanks," I said, giving him a small smile.

"No problem," Mystery Bar Guy replied. "He needs to be put in his place sometimes."

I left after that, not bothering to get his name. I needed to get back to the garage-Jon and I were working on this sweet 2004 Porsche Carrera GT. Its interior was already top-shelf, but we wanted a little bit more from the car's engine. We were already in the process of installing a V-12 engine, tweaking the tire rotation, and installing an orange underglow. All in all, it was something I was extremely proud of.

*end flashback*

"When do they get here?" I asked, coming back from my thoughts.

"Han said he'd be here tomorrow. He's got a few things to finish up in the other side of Tokyo and then he'll be here."

"Alright. Well, in that case, I'll be going to bed now. My adrenaline rush wore off minutes ago and I'm getting tired." I involuntarily yawned at the mention of tiredness and Jon laughed.

"Okay. See you in the morning, sleepyhead," he joked hugging me.

"Night."

I crawled into bed, not bothering to put on anything other than my bra and underwear. I was asleep before my brain could think too much about Jon's new job.


End file.
